O Dia Que Nunca Chove
by Lain Lang
Summary: ‘Se a chuva liga o céu e a terra, que estão eternamente separados, eu gostaria de ser a chuva’RonXHermione


Notas da Autora:

Esta fic foi inspirada numa frase que aparece num anime chamado "Bleach". Achei que combinava com o assunto e resolvi escrever. Vai ser um pouco triste. Sorry!

Hum... desta vez esta é dedicada a minha amiga Tata! Que me ajudou muito! E que gosta de angst! )

**O Dia que Nunca Chove **

**Escrito por Lain Lang **

Este dia, novamente, era um dia de sol.

Passou-se dez anos desde a primeira vez que virou um dia que Harry Potter jamais esqueceria.

Nesses dez anos, exatamente neste dia de cada ano, ele ia apenas para um lugar e, tirando a primeira vez que havia ido para lá, ele sempre foi sozinho.

- Provavelmente, ela está lá de novo – ele sussurrou para uma lápide a sua frente.

Um suspiro longo e cansado veio em seguida.

- Você deveria fazer algo em relação a isso – Harry continuou a falar com a lápide - Não sei se deveria me preocupar, porque ela não chora... mas ela também mal chorou... _naquele dia_.

- Pelo jeito, este ano também não irá chover – ele falou, olhando para o céu.

Harry deixou uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada, ele tirou de um dos bolsos do terno, na frente da lápide.

Na lápide, estava gravado:

_Ronald Bilius Weasley "1980 - 2000" _

_o_

Hermione usava um vestido branco neste dia.

Este dia, novamente, lá estava ela, no mesmo lugar que visita na mesma data há dez anos.

O sol estava lá, poucas nuvens no céu, enfim... o mesmo dia, o mesmo tempo há dez anos. Ela já se acostumou e levou um chapéu de palha para se proteger do sol forte.

Ela caminhou pelo campo verde, indo em direção de uma árvore velha e grande. Hermione segurava o chapéu, pois ventava um pouco.

'_Nós somos bem diferentes, não?' _

Hermione ouviu o vento sussurrar. Ela virou-se de costas para a árvore procurando por alguém, podia ser um vulto. Um vulto ruivo.

Mas, como sempre, não havia ninguém.

A grama selvagem dançava com o vento e o campo aberto mostrava que ninguém estava por perto. Talvez, ele esteja escondido entre as árvores. Havia uma pequena floresta perto do campo. _Talvez ele esteja lá_.

'_Mas ainda assim, somos melhores amigos.' _

O vento sussurrou novamente, Hermione virou-se em direção a árvore. _Ele está lá_. Ela correu até o encontro dele.

Mesmo dando duas voltas ao redor da árvore, Hermione não encontrava ninguém, de novo. No fundo, ela já sabia. Já fazia muito tempo, já deveria ter caído a ficha, ou até mesmo, ter superado a perda, a dor, a saudade.

Ela sentou entre as raízes da árvore, passando a mão na madeira velha e um pouco úmida do tronco. Esperando que estivesse algo escrito para ela lá, mas não havia.

Hermione olhou para o céu até onde as folhas deixavam. Ele continuava azul, sem nenhum sinal de chuva.

A verdade é que aquele lugar e a data deste dia eram tudo o que ainda lhe restava dele. De que, de algum modo, ele ainda vivesse neste mundo. Mesmo sabendo de ter visto ele dando o último sorriso, o último suspiro.

Ele havia sido morto na sua frente.

A guerra havia acabado naquela hora, naquele instante. A última ameaça a paz do mundo bruxo havia ruído. Ron havia virado as costas para o inimigo caído, se ele se virou mais rápido do que deveria para ver se Hermione estava bem ou para comemorar a esperada vitória, ninguém sabia. Isso a incomodava, ele poderia ter se descuidado por causa dela. Ela poderia ser a causa de sua morte.

Mas talvez, isso não passasse de um sonho e Ron, na verdade, está escondido entre as árvores.

Mesmo que Harry também tenha visto o mesmo sonho e ter dito inúmeras vezes que o sonho fora, na verdade, real. Um pesadelo real.

No dia, Harry estava longe dos dois. Ele estava lutando em outro lugar, quando finalmente venceu, ele foi em direção de Ron para ajudá-lo, mas parou quando viu que ele havia conseguido sozinho.

Talvez ele estivesse cansado e não pensou direito, e assim como Ron, cantou vitória antes do tempo. Não dava para impedir, ele não teve a capacidade de impedir. Quando ele percebeu o que havia acontecido, era tarde demais. Mas isso não o consolava.

Como sempre, como sempre é esperado do grande Harry Potter, ele suportou a dor de perder o melhor amigo, suportou a pequena loucura de sua melhor amiga. E assim suportou por dez anos, esperando a cada ano que tudo isso passasse. Que a culpa passasse, que a loucura passasse e que ele voltasse.

Harry sentou perto de uma das milhares de árvores a sua volta, observava Hermione, no campo aberto, de longe. Como fazia todas as vezes que voltava do cemitério.

'_Se a chuva liga o céu e a terra, que estão eternamente separados, eu gostaria de ser a chuva' _

Harry ouvia Hermione murmurar isso muitas vezes, talvez fosse algo que Ron havia dito a ela. Desde então, ele começou a reparar na chuva. Percebeu que naquele dia nunca chovia.

Se chovesse, talvez trouxesse um pouco de consolo ao seu coração. E quem sabe, ao dela também. Afinal, se a frase foi dita por Ron, quando a chuva caísse, lá estaria ele. Talvez Hermione esteja aqui para esperar a chuva.

'_Esse lugar é bonito, não acha?' _

Ron se referia a esse campo com essa árvore velha e esse vento refrescante. Ele havia levado Hermione para aquele lugar, um pouco escondido, um dia antes de tudo acabar. Antes da guerra acabar, antes de ele partir.

E todo ano, ela voltava para este lugar, onde ele havia confessado o que ele sentia. O que ele iria fazer quando tudo aquilo acabasse, o que provavelmente era o que ele estava tentando fazer quando deu as costas para o inimigo e olhou para ela.

A culpa voltou ao coração dela. 'Por que ele havia cantado vitória antes do tempo, por que ele simplesmente não verificou se o inimigo estava realmente inconsciente?', ela se perguntava, 'Porque ele é o Ron.' Ela pensou novamente. Mas isso não trazia consolo a ela, pelo contrário, trazia uma enorme vontade de chorar.

Chorar.

Hermione chora de vez em quando, mas são poucas lágrimas que saem e a expressão... nunca demonstrou nenhum desespero, nenhuma tristeza. Todos achavam que era meio frio da parte dela, até mesmo Harry achou estranho, mas ele logo se acostumou e se convenceu de que ela tinha algo na cabeça. Uma pequena loucura.

Ron iria voltar.

E isso nunca saiu da cabeça dela. Ron está escondido nas árvores e irá se encontrar com ela. 'Ele está demorando', ela pensava, enquanto olhava para as árvores ao longe.

'_Amanhã será o grande dia, Hermione... Amanhã será o dia quando tudo acaba' _

Uma brisa de vento mais frio passou-lhe pelo braço. Hermione se encolheu, colocou os joelhos contra o peito e suas mãos foram para suas têmporas, o chapéu acabou por se levantar e foi tomado pelo vento. As lembranças que voltam todo ano continuam muito nítidas.

O sorriso dele, despreocupado e, ao mesmo tempo, forçado. A coragem que demonstrava quando falava que quando a guerra terminar, ele poderia voltar a fazer todas as coisas que gostava. Mas enquanto ele falava isso, as mãos dele tremiam, ele estava com um pouco de medo e recusava-se a admitir.

Os dois estavam tendo uma folga antes da grande operação que ocorreria. Ron perguntou se Hermione poderia acompanhá-lo para um lugar, e naquele tempo, ela tentava ao máximo ficar com ele, ter momentos juntos com ele. Estranhamente, Harry não fora junto.

Eles conversavam sobre o futuro, sobre o presente, sobre o passado e no quanto a última missão era importante. Eles não pensavam negativamente, porque se pensasse, a derrota seria certa. Porém, uma hora, Ron deitou-se, Hermione o acompanhou, os dois olhavam para o céu. O céu estava limpo e azul. Nada foi dito até que...

'_Amanhã irá chover, Hermione' _

E ela riu, dizendo que com o tempo que estava, não tinha como chover. Depois ele mudou de assunto, falando que os dois eram diferentes, mas mesmo assim, eram melhores amigos.

'_Mas, na verdade, eu realmente gostaria que fosse mais do que isso... ' _

Hermione virou o rosto imediatamente para ele, surpresa. Observou que Ron dava um sorriso nervoso para o céu, ele mantinha o olhar fixamente para lá. E começou a gaguejar um pouco, tentando falar que não deveria ter sido assim a sua 'declaração' e etc...

Hermione não estava entendendo muito o que ele dizia. Estava surpresa demais. Durante um bom tempo (talvez três anos?), ela já gostava dele, mas os tempos não pediam para mais complicações. Eles estavam em guerra e amor é algo realmente complicado... e amigos é tão mais simples e seguro.

No fim, a surpresa não foi de que Ron gostava dela, porque de algum modo... ela já sabia. A surpresa foi ele ter contado quando estava quase perto do fim. 'Será que ele teme por um triste fim?', era o que ela pensava. E ela ficou preocupada.

'_Se a chuva liga o céu e a terra, que estão eternamente separados, eu gostaria de ser a chuva' _

Ele a tirou de seus pensamentos, Ron ainda olhava para o céu e Hermione, mesmo assim, ainda o olhava. Do que ele estava falando, ela não sabia. Mas era uma frase muito bonita.

'_Sabe o que nós parecemos?' _

Finalmente, Ron resolveu encará-la. Hermione negou com a cabeça.

'_A cor do seu cabelo parece terra e eu seria o céu, meu cabelo não é azul, mas parece o sol, não? Enfim, somos diferentes como o céu e a terra. Nós podemos ser amigos, mas nunca poderíamos nos tocar... ' _

A cabeça de Hermione se levantou no susto. Ela sentiu algo cair no seu cabelo, algo molhado. O ambiente a sua volta estava totalmente mudado, o vento frio não eram apenas os seus calafrios, o vento estava forte. O céu já não estava mais limpo, tinha carregadas nuvens lá.

Ela se levantou e saiu da proteção da árvore. Ainda não havia começado a chover, mas a expressão em seu rosto começava a demonstrar um desespero, a boca tremia, as mãos tremiam. Ela olhava a sua volta, não havia ninguém.

'_E durante todo esse tempo que eu gostava de você e você gostava de mim, a gente permaneceu como o céu e a terra... ' _

A chuva ainda não caiu, Hermione dava voltas desesperadas pelo campo, procurando por alguém, por ele. 'Eu gostava dele, ele gostava de mim, a gente sabia... Por Merlin! O que a gente fez todo aquele tempo?', ela pensava desesperadamente.

'Nós estávamos preocupados com uma estúpida guerra!'

Os pensamentos estavam a sufocando. E o vento forte não parava de sussurrar as palavras dele.

'_Sem poder se tocar. Mas, Hermione, só por mais um dia, o dia de hoje, eu irei suportar ser o céu... ' _

As primeiras gotas da chuva começaram a cair, ela parou em seu lugar, quando sentiu pela primeira vez, aquelas gotas em seu rosto. Ela olhou para o céu, um olhar desesperador.

Hermione começou a chorar.

'_Porque amanhã, eu vou ser a chuva... ' _

Hermione tentou tapar a boca, mas não impediu um grito agonizante e sufocado. Seus joelhos cederam, e ela acabou se ajoelhando na terra já molhada. E ela não parava de chorar.

'_E sendo a chuva, eu poderei te tocar... ' _

A dor que por dez anos ela segurou, neste momento, ela soltou. Dez anos de esperanças falsas de que ele iria voltar, dez anos tendo o mesmo dia, as mesmas lembranças e as mesmas decepções. Hoje acabou-se tudo.

Seu coração não se agüentava de tanta agonia, suas mãos apertavam-lhe o meio do peito, como se assim, pudesse amenizar o sofrimento.

Ela continuava a chorar e, como se isso não bastasse, sua boca também gritava de dor. Tudo o que ela havia segurado por dez anos.

'_Então, Hermione, amanhã... espere a chuva... porque ela irá chegar, eu prometo' _

Harry também podia sentir a chuva e de algum modo, ele se sentia mais... leve. Seu coração já não pesava tanto, nem mesmo vendo sua melhor amiga se agonizando.

Apesar de saber que Hermione estava sofrendo a pior dor de toda sua vida, ele também sabia que é, provavelmente, o momento em que ela mais deveria ficar sozinha.

A dor de perder a pessoa que mais ama é simplesmente inconsolável.

A testa de Hermione encostou a grama molhada, seu corpo também cedeu ao cansaço e a dor.

Há dez anos, as coisas eram bem diferentes. No dia da data de hoje, ela estava feliz, porque toda a preocupação que sentia há muito tempo havia desaparecido com as palavras de Ron.

As dúvidas sobre um futuro incerto que havia naquele tempo também desapareceram, porque ele havia dito aquelas palavras para ela.

Ron se declarou para ela, não porque se teme uma morte certa, mas para dar-lhe uma vitória certa. De que os dois, enfim, poderiam se dar ao luxo de ter mais complicações na vida.

A promessa de uma vitória certa, que seria cumprida na data de hoje.

A promessa de que a chuva viria e poderia, finalmente, a tocar.

A chuva veio. Mas não era Ron.

- Hermione? – Harry se aproximou, ela continuava agachada e seu rosto virado para a terra – A chuva parou.

O amigo esperou um tempo para ela responder, mas não respondeu. Ele resolveu agachar para ajudá-la a se levantar, mesmo se ela não quisesse se levantar. Mas, subitamente, ela se levantou e virou apenas a face para Harry.

Hermione estava com o rosto um pouco sujo de terra molhada, os cabelos estavam para baixo devido à água. E os olhos, eles tremiam e estavam úmidos, havia bolsas embaixo delas. A boca também tremia e os lábios estavam bem rosados.

- Herm - Harry começou.

- Ahh – suspirou Hermione, assustando ele.

O olhar dela foi para o céu e sussurrou:

- Que alívio... não preciso mais esperar...

Harry ainda estava um pouco surpreso com a súbita atitude dela. Será que ela realmente achava que Ron viria?

- Hermione... você acha...

- Harry – ela finalmente dirigiu a palavra ao amigo – eu tinha que esperar... não importasse o que eu tivesse visto... eu precisava esperar...

- Mas...

- Era o Ron, Harry – ela continuava a olhar o céu, mas desta vez, mostrava um sorriso, um pouco triste – Era só porque era ele, eu simplesmente... acredito nele.

Harry deu um sorriso para ela, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e se levantou.

- Eu já havia me esquecido dessa sensação... – ele comentou, também olhando para o céu.

- Que sensação?

- A sensação de não ter dúvidas da palavra de alguém que confia.

- Sim... – Hermione se levantou, seu sorriso se alargou um pouco – Ele realmente me deixou sem dúvidas no coração.

Harry ofereceu o lenço de bolso para a amiga, ela aceitou para limpar o rosto.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou a ela.

Hermione acenou com a cabeça, mas não saiu do lugar. Ao invés disso, olhou para trás e avistou a árvore.

Ela não tinha mais nenhuma esperança. A preocupação, as dúvidas de um futuro incerto voltaram a fazer parte de sua vida. As palavras de Ron não a confortam mais, não trazem mais esperanças. Porque a promessa dele foi cumprida.

Hoje realmente choveu.

- Hoje, você cumpriu sua promessa. Suas gotas me tocaram. Um dia, eu também deixarei de ser a terra e irei até você.

- Hermione!

- Já estou indo! – ela gritou de volta para Harry.

Hermione virou de corpo inteiro para a árvore, nesta hora um vento forte bateu contra, ela teve que fechar os olhos.

Algo a incomodava na região da barriga, quando tocou com a mão o que era, ela abriu os olhos. Era o seu chapéu de palha.

Não era o maior sorriso que Hermione podia dar, mas era um, e um verdadeiro.

- Adeus, Ron.

**FIM **


End file.
